1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to basketball shooting trainers and more particularly pertains to a new basketball shooting trainer device for teaching a user to correctly shoot and release a basketball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of basketball shooting trainers is known in the prior art. More specifically, basketball shooting trainers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,447; U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,730; U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,956; U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,233; U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,242; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,365.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new basketball shooting trainer device. Te prior art describes inventions including gloves being worn for batting, golfing, and bowling.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new basketball shooting trainer device which has many of the advantages of the basketball shooting trainers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new basketball shooting trainer device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art basketball shooting trainers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a piece of material having a top edge and a bottom edge and being adapted to removably cover a back of a user""s basketball shooting hand; and also includes tubular finger members extending from the top edge of the piece of material and being adapted to fittingly receive a user""s fingers; and further includes a finger wedge being attached to the piece of material for keeping a user""s middle two fingers spread apart; and also includes a support member being attached to the piece of material; and also includes a strap assembly being attached along the bottom edge of the piece of material and being adapted to removably fasten about a user""s wrist to support the piece of material upon the user""s basketball shooting hand. None of the prior art includes the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the basketball shooting trainer device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new basketball shooting trainer device which has many of the advantages of the basketball shooting trainers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new basketball shooting trainer device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art basketball shooting trainers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new basketball shooting trainer device for teaching a user to correctly shoot and release a basketball.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new basketball shooting trainer device that is easy and convenient to wear upon one""s shooting hand.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new basketball shooting trainer device that prevents a user from twisting one""s wrist and bending one""s fingers as the user releases the basketball.